Itachi's Light
by Artica Storms
Summary: One Shot.


The moon was covered by the black rain clouds, lighting splotched the sky every now and again. No thunder could be heard. The rain gently hit the window. Itachi▓s Sharingan eyes looked out the window. His hand caressed the leash that was in his grasp. The wind blowing leaves across the landscape. He heard the door close and closed his eyes. He turned around and waited for her. A slight shiver coursed through his body when he thought about her. Her hands running light patterns over his body. He closed his eyes and took a breath. She was the only one that made him tremble. He knew it wasn▓t out of fear either. The door to the bedroom opened up. Letting the hall light in. He saw her outline. She took a few steps to him. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face. Her clothes outlined her body, sticking to the curves and her breasts. Her hair was a dark red, no highlights were seen when it was wet, but he still wanted to run his fingers through it. He licked his lips and held back his body to keep from walking up her and kissing her. She slowly walked up to him. She cradled his cheek in her hand and bent down. Her lips lightly ran across the other cheek. He could feel her hot breath on his skin.  
⌠You know what today is?■ She asked. Her voice low, seduction oozing out of each letter. She didn▓t let him answer, ⌠Your Birthday.■ She gently nibbled his ear. ⌠You deserve a present.■ She ran her hand up his leash and unhooked it from the collar. She laid back on the bed and watched him.  
Itachi sat there starring at the floor. His hands burned with eagerness to touch her soft, inviting skin. He was unsure of what he wanted to do. She sat up and pulled him down on her. He shifted his body to fit with hers and kissed her. At first it was slow and sweet, but as the passion grew the kiss deepened. Itachi ran his fingers down her waist. Removing any clothing that was in the way. He felt her remove his pants. Her fingers grasping his butt firmly. His chest was wet from her t-shirt that was long discarded, he could feel her light fingers run patterns on his chest.  
She could feel his hard on on the side of her pelvis. She pushed her hips up gently and listened to his reaction. He took a sharp breath in and stared at her with complete desire. He wanted to take her every way that he could, fast, slow┘┘god, he felt like a child that new nothing, how many ways were there to have sex? It didn▓t matter, she was teaching him. But at the moment he wanted to pound himself deep inside her. He wanted to hear his name from her lips in a scream of ecstasy. But at the same time he wanted to take his time, feel what she desired, know her body more than he knew already. He wanted to taste her, she smelt good, she must taste the same. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes, he didn▓t know what he wanted in the end, but he had to have her, he had to take her.  
The furious beast that was in him was slowly coming out, he wanted to ravage her. He again closed his eyes in a small attempt to calm himself, but found it futile, he did what any sensible man would do, he let it take him over. His Sharingan eyes appeared and looked at Akuma. She was a little frightened but she stayed where she was at. His fingers grabbed her nipples and squeezed, she leaned back her head and moaned. He pulled and squeezed on them until they were buds. He devoured one in his mouth and let his hand trail down her body. His fingers went between her legs. She spread them wider, so his fingers could find her warmth. Her fingers ran through his hair. Just when she was about to come he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and stared at him. She dared him to keep looking at her with those eyes. He almost lost his desire for her with the look she gave him, but, almost meant that he still had it. His fingers wrapped around her legs just below the knee. He pulled them up and spread her legs. He pulled himself closer to her. Kissing her softly, barely a trace that he had even done it. She rested her legs on his shoulders. She could feel his tip right at her entrance and tried moving closer to him. He smiled but did nothing. Without warning he thrust himself deep into her. She let out a slight scream and closed her eyes as he repeated the thrusts. Each time her moaning got louder, until he was sure that the people that were still out and about could hear her. He pushed himself in as deep as he could go, going faster each time. He kissed he throat to encourage her to moan louder. A light sweat formed on their bodies. His flat chest pushed against hers. The deep thrust that he was doing caused a completely different sensation than either and ever felt before. Akuma came with such force. His name left her lips with much more promises than he had ever heard. Her tightened walls around his cock forced him to come as well. He thrust one more time and felt his whole body quiver with explosions. Under his fingers he felt her shake as well. He wanted to feel more of it┘.he didn▓t want to come down from his sexed high. He licked his lips with a trembling tongue. Her legs slowly ran down his shoulders and wrapped around his waist, pulling him down with her arms, she kissed him. He felt her tongue run across his lips, begging for entrance. He allowed it, only to taste her. Her tongue ran across his, her silky splendor igniting his temptation for her again. He listened to her heart beat while his head laid on her chest, her boobs making the best pillow in the world for his worn out head. Her fingers running through his hair, making him sleepy, but he didn▓t want to go to sleep┘he wanted her again┘.he didn▓t want this night to end┘ever┘. His gentle fingers caressed her arm, goose-bumps appeared when his fingers left. She shivered. His lips left off where his fingers stopped. Light butterfly kisses left her arm and traveled over her collar bone, between her breasts, down her stomach. His hands grasped her breasts, massaging each one with gentle firmness. He played with her nipples until they peaked. She pulled on his arms until he came back up to her face. His lips only inches away. Her lips were so soft and inviting. He kissed her. He felt her tongue on his lips and he opened his mouth to her. She moaned and arched her body to his. She felt his hard on at her opening and urged him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him to enter her. He filled her completely. It felt the same every time. Like she drank from the forbidden pool, it brought her to life. His caresses and deep moans of pleasure sent her over the edge easily enough, the way his body felt against hers, the way the muscles contracted with each feel of pleasure coarsening though his body, the light sweat on his face, the way he looked down at her with blackened eyes full of want, full of secrets that she would never know. He plunged into her harder, deeper. She moaned out her pleasure and could hardly control herself.  
He watched her close her eyes and loose herself to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own desires, his own pleasure. The softness of her skin rubbing against his, the light layer of sweat on her body, the way her tongue licked her lips in between her moans, they way her fingers wrapped around his arms, the nails slightly indenting the skin. His pleasure quickly building until he could no longer sustain it. It demanded release. He let himself go. Lost in the world of his colored climax, the ultimate feeling. Somewhere in his mind he knew that Akuma had reached hers as well and was experiencing the same as he. When he was able to think again he pulled away from her and lied next to her. Her arm across his chest she laid on her side and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and a blissful look on his face. She traced his jaw with a light finger, both enjoying the silence. They were both spent, but if she touched him right┘the night could go on forever. She smiled to herself knowing perfectly well that he could never get enough of her.  
The End

╘ Artica Sotrms 


End file.
